Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to applying an adhesive to signage for store shelving, and more particularly, to an improved method that applies a release coating to a multi-layered media substrate within a xerographic printing apparatus and applies an adhesive to the multi-layered media substrate after it exits the xerographic printing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, the process being used to create adhesive signage for store shelving involves applying a PSA (pressure sensitive adhesive) tape to the paper or other substrate and then printing signs on the modified substrate. The tape involves an adhesive, a release liner and a backer which leads to problems, such as: running the taped media through a printer; glue build up in the printer; feed problems due to the uneven deformation of the stack; fuser Silicone oil being unevenly deposited on the modified substrate which then migrates to the rest of the system of the printer; concerns with the paper telescoping in roll form; and final stacking of the cards due to the height of the tape. The media is 0.008″, and the adhesive tape is ˜0.010″ leading to a total thickness of roughly 0.018″ on one side and 0.008″ on the other. Additionally, at a store, the tape release liner must be removed and discarded as each of the ˜5K to 7K signs are placed in aisles of the store. The cost of the tape used in this process is prohibitively high.
Additionally, other adhesive signage applications include the common post-it notes that are created on pretreated roll form systems and stacked with a secondary guillotine cutting operation to cut the shapes after stacking. A micro-sphere adhesive is added to the bottom of the sheet with a release agent treated top side opposite the adhesive. These systems use either blank or preprinted material in roll form on large dedicated roll fed systems. The micro-sphere adhesives used in their production are not suitable to refrigeration and freezer applications and do not stand up to in-store use for the time period required. In addition, this is not done in a cut sheet process and does not address robotic or other stacking of self-adhesive signage of different shapes, sizes with variable print data.
In the prior art, a dual mode oil applying blade for applying different oil rates depending on operating mode of an image creation apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,527, while a variable gloss fuser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,592. Another variable gloss fuser is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,235.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved and less costly method and apparatus for applying an adhesive to signage for store shelving.